Sam's Special Day
by Tidia
Summary: It is five year old Sam's Special Day at school, and Dean gets to spend one class period with his brother. Mention of Brotherhood characters.


Sam's Special Day

By: Tidia

Disclaimer: Do not own Supernatural, and Ridley created The Brotherhood and allows me to play in it.

Notes: Young Dean and Sam. Sam's dialogue is from my nephews and niece and all true so I hope you enjoy. There is more of Noble Obligation to come, but Ridley said I needed to post this soon. It was a quicky fic I wrote this weekend.

* * *

"Hi Dean!" Five year old Clayton Wheeler had started a chain reaction in the class. All of the other kindergarteners chimed in with their own welcoming comments, wanting Dean's attention.

"Hi." He had met most of the kindergarten class. When they saw him in the hallways or at recess they addressed him. He returned the greeting, which made him a legend. In his class he had been called a baby because of it. He promptly put a stop to that with a one punch. What happened after school, stayed after school.

Miss Lane, Sam's teacher had arranged for Dean to spend one period with Sam. It was his little brother's turn to be the special child of the day. It was an honor in the kindergarten class. The special child got to wear a pin and lead the class out at recess. Parents, grandparents and relatives came in and brought the child's favorite food and book, which was read during story time.

John was working and couldn't take time off. Dean saved up and bought a package of real Oreo cookies for Sam and his class to enjoy. He was going to read Sam's favorite book- Sam I Am by Dr. Seuss. Dean sat in the little chair with Sam leaning against him, standing, marking Dean as his brother. Sam was proud of Dean. Dean felt he needed to give the book justice, and made funny voices. The rest of the class sat in a circle, then scooted in closer as the reading got under way.

When he finished the class clapped enthusiastically. Little Logan asked for Dean to read it again. The teacher suggested they ask Sam and his brother questions.

"Where's your Mommy?" A blonde girl asked.

"In heaven," Sam stated plainly.

Miss Lane interrupted, and redirected the questioning. Dean was grateful. He was not up to telling a lie to the whole of Sam's class. He couldn't tell truth either. "Do you have any aunt or uncles?"

Sam scrunched up his nose. Dean was about to answer for his brother when Sam decided he had a reply. "No, but I have a Caleb."

There was mumbling in the class of twenty. "What's a Caleb?"

"Does he drive a cherry picker?" One of the boys commented. Last week Ben had been child of the day and his uncle had come by with a cherry picker. It had left an impression. Sam was still talking about it. The Impala paled in comparison to a cherry picker.

Sam explained further. "He's a kid like me, but better."

Dean tried not to laugh. Caleb did not define himself as a kid. He thought he was a grown-up. Dean felt the need to defend his friend. "He's seventeen. A junior in high school in New York."

"He says we get him into trouble, but he loves us." Sam chuckled. To the five year old love was always unconditional. It didn't matter how much trouble he caused because he was always going to be loved.

Sam continued. "We also have a Mac and Pastor Jim. They're like uncles aren't they, Dean?"

Dean didn't get a chance to retort. Sam had made his own assumptions. "Maybe not Pastor Jim, cause he's a pastor. Can you be an uncle and a pastor?"

The teacher was able to provide an answer. "Yes, Sam, your pastor can also be an uncle."

"Oh good! I ask him lots of questions." Sam decided to give an example of the theological questions he had posed to the kind pastor. "Like why is Jesus nailed to the cross?"

And then the rest of the class parroted the same question. "Why is Jesus nailed to the cross?"

Dean really wished he could remember Jim's response, but he didn't think talking about religion was appropriate at school. Actually, Sam was on precarious ground. He had shared a lot of private information.

Again Miss Lane had to corral the conversation as it was tumbling out of hand. "Tell us about your Uncle Mac."

"I have an Uncle Mac too!" piped in Matthew Teich loudly.

Sam stepped away from Dean to challenge the other little boy. "Is he a doctor?"

Matthew shrugged. "I don't know."

Sam stepped back, satisfied he had won the better uncle contest. "Mac works on people's heads and makes them feel better. Like magic."

Dean winced when he heard the mention of magic. "He's a neurosurgeon." Dean clarified, and since it was a big word the class repeated it, enjoying knowing a special word.

Miss Lane glanced at the wall clock. "Well, it's time for math now. Everyone back at your desk."

The class was slow to action, and slightly aimless. Sam remained close to Dean who stood up, and walked to the teacher.

"Miss Lane, my shoe's untied." Sara tugged on Miss Lane's skirt. The teacher was talking to another one of her students.

The young teacher smiled, and gestured to Dean. "Maybe Sam's brother will tie it for you?"

Dean did as the teacher asked, and quickly tied the pink sneakers.

"Wow, thanks." Sara gave him a shy smile, and seemed to have a case of hero worship. It didn't take much to impress a kindergartner.

"No problem." He shrugged.

Sara lingered, staring at Dean. Sam shifted from one foot to another. "Sara, Miss Lane said to go back to your desk."

Dean didn't recognize the tone in his little brother's voice. It sounded like their father.

Sara waved to Dean, and scurried to her desk. The Winchester brothers were able to have a moment. Dean guided his brother to the gerbil cage, which offered some privacy. "Did you have enough Oreos?"

"Yeah, Dean, everyone said they were better than Rick's mom's brownies, and they had chocolate chips in them!" Sam smiled. "I got to have three of them, and Miss Lane said we can take the rest home."

"Cool." Dean smiled. He liked Oreos too. He glanced at the clock. "I gotta go, Sammy. I'll see you after school. Okay?" He had missed English class, and had to be back in time for history.

"Okay, Dean." Sam gave his brother a brief hug. "I love you, Dean."

Dean relished the warmth of the contact. "Right back at you," he said quietly, and placed an arm around his brother's shoulder. Dean walked Sam back to his desk. "Bye!" he called out.

"Bye, Dean!" The whole kindergarten class yelled out.

Dean ducked his head in embarrassment. It may have been Sam's special day, but Dean also felt that he was special too.


End file.
